


Traffic Jam

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: Can two friends turn into something more?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Traffic Jam

> [](//imgur.com/a/2WYxWAE)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The streets of Seoul are streaked with luminescent colours as he gazes from the high rise window smeared with rain from the incessant downpour outside. Images become hazes of colour, and movements become shadow and light that dance across the slippery roads and drenched pathways. Directly below he can see the stationary blurs of white, black, red, blue – a rainbow of cars and vehicles all trapped in the traffic jam of Myeondong’s busy shopping district. As he slides open the window he can hear the sounds of engines, horns and chatter all intertwining alongside the bleeping of the crosswalk and the scent of the cities array of cuisines that dance alongside one another, causing the passing people to be enticed – with soaked umbrellas and damp clothing – the smell of hot food and a warm place to sit beckons them forth.

With a clack of the window the entire apartment falls silent once again, save only for the small pattering of rain against the glass. The man in his early twenties descends from the window sill and moves quietly over to the grey leather sofa, flopping down with a gentle exhale from plush, dusky lips. His black hair falls softly across his eyes as he reaches down for his phone sitting on the wooden coffee table.

“Hey, what are you up to?” The man’s voice has a tired lilt to it and as he glances at the clock on the wall it reads 9.30pm. “Have you eaten yet?” He taps the tanned fingers of his left hand against the leather sofa, creating a satisfying rhythm. “Okay, usual place in half an hour? See you there.” Tossing his phone onto the sofa he stands, sweatpants hanging low on his chiselled hip bones and bare feet padding lightly across the wooden floor towards the bedroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The quaint restaurant sits only two streets from the man’s apartment so naturally he is earlier than his companion. His white T-shirt blows gently in the wind, denim jeans fitting closely to his toned and long legs as he thumbs over his phone. ‘Here early, I’ll get a table.’ With that he pushes the door open, a small bell signalling his entrance and he bows to the server.

“Jongin-ah, nice to see you. Table for one?” A widely smiling woman gestures to a table at the back of the room.

“Oh no, table for two please. I’m just a little early.” He gives a handsome smile which leaves the elderly woman cooing at his manners.

“Ah, look at that handsome face. You’re looking well. Shall I get you the usual or would you like to wait?” She pats his face with her soft but wrinkled hand.

“The usual will be fine. Thank you.” Another charming smile has her beaming as she moves into the kitchen to deliver the order.

He busies himself with checking his phone and giving more polite smiles and thank-you’s to the old lady as she brings a tray of side dishes, soju and beer. There are many younger servers working here but the owner’s wife loves to dote on Jongin whenever he comes and she always wants to serve him herself. He always makes sure to leave a generous tip (which she always tries to return, saying he is like family). He is immersed in an article on his phone when he hears two familiar voices.

“Kyungsoo-ah. I guess you’re here to meet Jongin?”

“Ah, yes ahjumma. Is he here?”

“This way this way, oh you get more handsome every day. I’m so lucky to have such handsome and loyal customers. Please sit sit.” She gestures to the seat opposite Jongin as the older male is busy bowing his thank you and gratitude.

“I’ll ask ahjussi to make you some sesame sauce, I know it’s your favourite.” She pats his head, feeling the fuzz of his buzz cut beneath her hand before leaving.

“You know she only loves you because I tip her so well right?” Jongin laughs as he pours the other a glass of maekju.

“You know she loves me the most because I’m like the son she never had, right?” Kyungsoo fires back as he takes a drink.

“Yeah, sure. So, how’s things at work?” Jongin takes a bite of the pickled raddish, his words coming out a little muffled.

“Business is doing well. I had another pre-wedding shoot today, the bride wore about twelve dresses in total and she only chose the pictures with the second dress after everything. The photos do look amazing though, but that’s a given since I took them.” His self-boasting speech is ended with a cheeky smile before taking a bite of beansprouts.

“I’d make some snarky comment but you know I love your photos.” Jongin is humble for a moment as he watches Kyungsoo’s eyes light up and a small smile tilt his lips.

“So how’s your work going?” Another drink, Kyungsoo’s thick, black-rimmed glasses sliding slightly down his nose.

“Tiring, I’m just glad it’s Friday. We have a big opening coming up for the ENT building in Gangnam and everything has to be ready on time. We also got a request for some millionaire’s private dwelling in the hills, he wants a home that looks like artwork. I submitted some designs that he shot down already so I don’t know if we will get the account.”

The food arrives piping hot on a tray as the old lady places various dishes ranging from seafood soup to beef bulgogi on the table.

“Oh and this is your sesame sauce and some complimentary fried chicken for the both of you, I know it’s Jongin’s favourite.” She ruffles Jongin’s hair with a caring smile.

“Then you should know it most definitely isn’t for the both of us, this young one here is going to eat it all to himself.” Kyungsoo pushes the plate directly in front of Jongin with a fond smile.

“Is that so? Well I guess Kyungsoo-ah, you will just have to fight him for it. Enjoy your food.” She chuckles lightly before returning to the kitchen.

“So why did he shoot down your designs?” Kyungsoo goes back to their original topic but Jongin has a slight frown on his face.

“You can have some if you want.” Jongin is pointing at the plate of chicken but he doesn’t make eye contact.

“No, I was just kidding around. It’s fine.” Kyungsoo is studying the younger’s face, Jongin still hasn’t looked up from the table. He places his large hand atop Jongin’s slender one and squeezes lightly. “I’m serious Jongin-ah, I don’t really like it that much anyway, I want you to have it.” The sincerity in the elder’s voice must have gotten through because the younger finally looks up with an embarrassed smile.

“I’m sorry it’s just…someone at work mentioned the other day that I’m stubborn and always get my own way and it made me wonder if I was being selfish. Then you said that so – yeah.” Jongin takes another sip of maekju.

“Hmmm. You are stubborn, but in the best way. You know what you want and you won’t compromise your values because of it. You have integrity and the reason you usually get your own way is because your way is the right way. However, I’m more than happy to come and give this work colleague a piece of my mind.” Kyungsoo uses his chopsticks in a stabbing motion at the end of his speech to indicate what he would like to do to such a careless person. This in turn makes Jongin burst out into laughter.

“What?”

“You just looked really cute with that frown on your face and making stabbing motions. It made me laugh.” Jongin’s mood is back where it should be so Kyungsoo decides to start eating. “Oh yeah, so that millionaire guy didn’t like my drawings because I wanted to keep the integrity of the landscape within the building so that it didn’t stand out like an eyesore. I wanted it to blend into its environment whilst still being breathtakingly beautiful. He says he wants something that stands out and is different. So basically he wants something ostentatious and ugly. He isn’t going to choose my designs in the end because I refuse to design such an uncultured building.” Jongin shrugs before placing a piece of fried chicken into his mouth and then humming at the delicious taste.

“And that’s what I meant when I said you won’t compromise your values for anything else. Just to gain an account and more money, you could design him the hideous house he wants but you won’t sell yourself short like that.” Kyungsoo smiles as he slurps lightly on the seafood soup, sighing at the comforting taste before picking up a piece of pork and dipping it in the sesame sauce. “That, is what I really love about you.” The elder takes a large gulp of his drink before proceeding to fill both their glasses up again.

Jongin continues to eat, watching how Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the flavour of the dishes as if it’s the first time he is eating them. He gazes fondly at the small creases that appear on the apples of his cheeks when he smiles and he finds his eyes fixating on the heart shaped lips as he grins brightly.

Their dinner goes by in the same way, each talking about this and that. A heated debate breaks out about the best type of street food for hangovers. Jongin says odeng whilst Kyungsoo insists it is hotteok. The night continues on until they are one of the last customers in the restaurant.

“Well, you may not have work tomorrow but sadly I have a ‘one year old’ birthday to photograph. These parents live in Pyeong-chang dong and are going all out, it’s going to be crazy.” Kyungsoo stands, making sure to collect the empty bowls and dishes, placing them on the pass for the elderly couple. He doesn’t need to but he knows at this time in the evening that the younger servers have gone home and the couple are by themselves. Jongin helps too and as they place their glasses on the pass they hear the old man’s voice from the kitchen.

“Kyungsoo-ah, Jongin-ah thank you. Stay safe and healthy okay.” He can’t leave the kitchen to greet them as he is busy washing pots but sends his wishes. Kyungsoo returns to their table to gather his umbrella and coat as Jongin heads to the cash register where the old lady is counting up the money.

“Ahjumma, thank you for the food. What is our bill?” She reaches behind her to retrieve the piece of paper and with two hands, offers it for Jongin to see. He thanks her well as he pays, making sure to leave a generous tip.

“Ah, this young man! Always over-tipping us.” She says with a shake of her head as Kyungsoo joins them.

“Don’t worry Ahjumma, he doesn’t tip anyone else this well so he isn’t breaking the bank.” The elder chuckles as he places a warm hand on Jongin’s shoulder.

“Besides, if you keep giving us free food what am I supposed to do?” Jongin smiles as he hands over the tip and closes the woman’s fragile hand around it, a symbol that he isn’t taking no for an answer. In the end she has no choice but to graciously accept it.

“Jongin-ah, you didn’t bring a coat or umbrella? It’s pouring down outside!” The woman asks, noting the younger’s lack of clothing. “Here, take my umbrella.” She gestures towards the umbrella stand.

“No Ahjumma, you need that to get you both home safe and dry. Don’t worry, I don’t live far remember.” Jongin smiles and gives a bow before they both bid their thank you and goodbye one more time.

“And why exactly don’t you have an umbrella?” Kyungsoo is quick to scold the other once they are outside.

“It had stopped when I set off and it’s not like I have to walk far anyway.” Jongin looks out onto the road ahead, the swishing of tyres can be heard and there are deep puddles sitting in the crevices of the tarmac. Unlike the traffic jam of earlier, the roads are busy but flowing quickly.

“I’ll walk you to your building and then I’ll head off.” Kyungsoo states as he grabs Jongin’s hand and pulls him under the black umbrella, not waiting for the resistance and denial that he knows is coming. Jongin finds himself being pulled along and knows it is pointless to protest by now.

“Are you taking the bus or using the subway?” Is what Jongin asks as they walk briskly towards his apartment block, trying to keep the rain from blowing at them in the wind.

“Probably the subway, before when I took the bus this late it didn’t turn up on time.” Kyungsoo’s eyes never leave Jongin’s bare arms, noticing the light goosebumps that rise on his tanned skin. He shakes his head lightly at the younger’s sheer disregard for his own health. They finally reach the building.

“Stop frowning so much, I’ll be fine now. Thanks to you.” Jongin chuckles as he presses his middle finger against the elder’s furrowed eyebrows.

“Next time remember your jacket, and thanks for dinner.”

“No problem, you paid last time. Right, I’d better get inside. I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Yeah speak soon. Goodnight.”

“Night Soo.” Jongin waves from his lobby and watches the elder leave before pressing the elevator button.

That night he dreams of wide eyes and thick round glasses and as he wakes he feels himself smiling before something heavy settles in his chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The tanned male walks sluggishly to the doorway, his crisp black suit feels suffocating and he wants today to pass as quickly as possible. He answers the door to see Kyungsoo standing there, his attire almost identical except they both look very different in a suit. Kyungsoo looks sophisticated and older whereas Jongin looks stylish but still holds a boyish charm. Now isn’t really the time to focus on such things though because Kyungsoo is offering him a sympathetic smile and bringing him into a tight hug.

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asks quietly as they break apart and Jongin lets out a sniffle and a nod as he grabs his coat, wallet and keys. The entire car ride there has Jongin’s eyes tearing up on occasion but otherwise it is silent. He’s never been good at hiding his emotions and holding back tears. Kyungsoo has always been stronger than him and he’s glad they’re together right now. It’s only a short drive, maybe ten minutes, but it feels like thirty seconds as Jongin’s legs are lead and his bones are stone when they finally reach the place he has been dreading.

The photograph is black and white. She looks younger than Jongin remembers her, her eyes are smiling in the image and she looks soft and at peace. The black ribbon across the frame reminds him of her passing, and he finally allows himself to cry openly. Kyungsoo sits beside him the entire time, they cry and remember her. As they eat the food of the funeral home they remember her food and how much happiness it brought them. They spend time having a meal with Mr Song as he cries for his loving wife and talks about what he is going to do with the restaurant. It is a long afternoon and when Jongin and Kyungsoo leave, they feel drained and exhausted.

“Do you want to grab a drink?” Jongin asks, unwilling to be alone right now.

“Sure.” The taxi passes the restaurant but rather than the light being illuminated and the scent of warm food lingering in the air, the place is dark and cold.

They find a small bar around the corner from Jongin’s building and order two bottles of soju. They talk about Mrs Song and how much of a wonderful woman she was, they thought back to the last time they had been there and how she had offered Jongin her umbrella even though she was sick. Jongin wishes she had told him, maybe he could have made an effort to see her more often before she passed. As the night passes on, they drink and reminisce not only about Mrs Song but also about the first time they met.

“…and then you came up to me, bowing and apologising for spilling your drink on me.” Jongin laughs “I remember thinking, this guy is a total idiot.”

“In hindsight, it was your fault I spilt it. You and your giant feet sticking out under the table, how was I supposed to know your feet were there?”

“You’re just jealous that my long legs were able to sick out under the table, shorty.” Jongin is laughing now, slapping his legs and cheeks pink.

“I’m not that short.” Kyungsoo groans as he places a palm on his forehead.

“Well, I’m just glad you were asked to photograph the building or we would never have met.” Jongin is smiling into his soju as Kyungsoo nods his head.

“How long has it been now? Three, four years?”

“It will be four years next month.” Jongin recites from memory, he’s always been good with dates.

“Well, here’s to almost four years. Cheers.” Kyungsoo raises his glass, his hand wobbly and trying not to slosh the soju all over the table as their small glasses clink together.

They continue on this way until the manager has to inform them they are closing. Jongin pays for the drinks after an intense battle of rock,paper,scissors.

“I guess I can just about catch the last train home if I hurry.” Kyungsoo slurs out as he smiles at Jongin.

“You can crash at my place if you like?” The older thinks about it, he’s been to Jongin’s upscale apartment many times for hanging out but he’s never stayed over.

“You don’t mind?” The thought of not having to travel all the way home sounds nice right now.

“I’d rather have company. I don’t have a spare room but you can have the bed and I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Jongin smiles as he links arms with Kyungsoo, walking them in the direction of his building.

“You don’t have to do that, I can sleep on the sofa.”

“But you’re the guest, so you should sleep in the bed.” They reach the lobby and enter the elevator.

“But I’m not a guest, I’m just crashing there, the sofa is fine.” Jongin enters his key code into the lock.

“Nonsense, you’re my guest. Now get inside before I change my mind and shut the door on you.” Jongin pushes the elder lightly over the threshold and Kyungsoo feels the floor tilt a little bit in his inebriated state.

Once inside the atmosphere is very quiet and with the alcohol in their system it seems even calmer than the chaos of outside.

“Are you tired yet?” Jongin asks as they leave their shoes by the door and walk into the large living/dining space.

“Not yet, but if you want to sleep it’s fine.” Kyungsoo makes himself at home on the sofa, still intent on not imposing on Jongin’s bedroom.

“No, I’m not tired yet either. TV?” Jongin joins him on the sofa. “Woah.”

“What?” Kyungsoo looks across in concern.

“Walls were spinning for a moment then.” Jongin is chuckling as he picks up the remote. “So, what to watch? So many choices.”

“Hmmm. Anything is fine, just nothing that is sad or requires too much thinking, my brain hurts after a long day.”

“Wasn’t sure there was a brain in there.” Jongin jokes and earns a cushion to the head.

Eventually they settle on re-runs of a comedy show they have both seen before and they are talking about the characters and whether or not they liked the ending. After some time, Jongin’s eyes begin to droop.

“Jongin-ah, if you’re tired you should sleep.” Kyungsoo is in front of him, stroking his hair lightly when he opens his eyes.

“Sorry. Yeah, sleep. I need to go wash up and get some blankets.” He doesn’t move though and neither does Kyungsoo. After a few seconds of silent eye contact, Jongin can feel his blood heating. “Uhm…” he mutters out, for a lack of anything better to say. Kyungsoo’s left hand slips from the top of his head to stroke his nape gently.

“I’m sorry I just… you looked so…” Another pause, the only movement being the gentle patting of padded fingertips along a sensitive neck. He feels a deep exhale against his face and the fingers withdrawing themselves. “We should…” Kyungsoo stops his sentence as he feels Jongin’s graceful hand gently hold his in place.

“Don’t.” Their eyes lock for a brief second before Jongin is moving his face closer to Kyungsoo, their lips searching tentatively for one another until everything breaks and the distance closes. There is a fire racing through Jongin’s veins the moment the kiss begins, he sighs deeply after a few seconds when Kyungsoo takes charge and intensifies the kiss, bringing their tongues together. Their lips meld, pressing closer, moving rapidly as they indulge in something they both never thought would happen. Kyungsoo is shifting them both until he can sit in Jongin’s lap, much more comfortable than where he was kneeling on the floor. His right arm traps Jongin against the sofa as his left arm moves from the younger’s neck, to his chest, over his pronounced bicep and up to his shoulder, roaming and indulging himself at finally being able to explore freely. Jongin however, seems to be keeping his hands at his side. Kyungsoo pulls back from the kiss.

“Jongin, you okay?” They’re both panting but the younger seems a little stunned.

“I’m fine.” The younger speaks softly, eyes connected with Kyungsoo’s.

“You seem a little, shocked?” It’s actually hard to explain but the elder is trying.

“I just…” Jongin swallows “…I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Do you want to stop?” Something in Kyungsoo’s tone tells Jongin that it is perfectly fine no matter the decision.

“No, no… I just… we’ve had a lot to drink and I don’t want this to be awkward in the morning.” Jongin’s eyes are shining and the elder can see how worried he is.

“I promise it won’t be, okay. I’ve…we’ve just waited a long time for this to happen and I really don’t want to stop.”

“Me neither, okay. Yeah, me neither.” Jongin’s hands reach out, one hand behind Kyungsoo’s neck and the other firmly on his waist as he brings them both back together. This time there are two sets of hands wandering during their kiss and Jongin gasps loudly when he feels the elder’s hand squeeze his upper thigh. It breaks the kiss and soon enough those heart-shaped lips are searing and sucking against a tanned neck, sending Jongin from heated to wild. His palms grasp both of Kyungsoo’s firm globes in his hands, pulling their lower bodies closer and feeling the delicious friction between their thin suit pants. It doesn’t take long for them both to be grinding and looking for more, Jongin’s hands unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s crisp shirt to reveal a pale, muscular chest. The younger laves his tongue across the expanse of Kyungsoo’s torso as his hands pull off the tie and push the shirt from his arms. He stands, hands bracing Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist as he pushes the elder down into the grey leather until he can finally straddle the other.

Thick fingers are hastily removing Jongin’s belt and opening his fly as the younger hurriedly removes his own shirt and tie, letting it drop to the wooden floor. There’s a hand in his boxers almost instantly and Jongin falls forward on his hands, looking directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes. The elder is smirking as Jongin’s mouth drops open to release a small moan, his strong hand and thick fingers stroking the younger languidly. Just the right amount of pressure, not quite enough speed.

“Hngh! S-Soo, just let…let me. First, please.” Jongin’s right hand is pawing at the elder’s belt as his left arm keeps him from collapsing into the man beneath him. Kyungsoo’s hand stops as requested but he doesn’t remove it from the others underwear, the presence and pressure of his hand still doing things to Jongin’s mind. The younger is finally able to get rid of the elder’s belt, unzipping the fly but struggling with the button one-handed. At last Kyungsoo removes his hand from Jongin and helps the younger to lower his dress pants. Jongin shuffles backwards until his mouth can close around the clothed bulge of Kyungsoo’s underwear and he mouths at it, revelling in the loud exhales coming from the elder. Soon enough he brings his hand into the mix, rubbing and pawing at the bulge, watching it grow until he lowers the waistband and Kyungsoo’s length finally springs free. He starts gingerly with his tongue, gently laving and lapping across the elder’s balls and up his length, repeating this a few times before closing his mouth around it and taking Kyungsoo in as deep as possible. The feeling is tight and wet and hot all at once and it has the elder’s toes curling and his hand gripping Jongin’s shoulder. He releases the length, sucking the balls into his mouth one at a time before taking him deep again. On the third time, Jongin can see how much Kyungsoo is trying to restrain himself, now fully erect and throbbing on his tongue.

“Soo, you can hold my head, I don’t mind.” Jongin looks him in the eye to show he is serious and a small nod from the elder has him taking the length back into his mouth. This time his bobbing has more speed as he hollows his cheeks but Kyungsoo dictates some of the pace. They repeat this, getting ever closer to the elder’s climax.

“J-jongin I’m…uh…” On cue the younger removes his mouth just in time for Kyungsoo to release all over his stomach. Once the elder comes down from his high he takes note of a flushed and horny Jongin. “Take off your pants and come here.” Jongin stands, quickly pushing his dress pants and boxers down his legs and onto the wooden floor. Kyungsoo moves to sit on the sofa, his boxers pulled back up and Jongin’s white shirt from the floor used to wipe away some of the drying cum. The younger returns, this time it’s his turn to sit on Kyungsoo’s lap and the first thing the elder does is capture his lips in a searing kiss, his hands ghost up and down Jongin’s sides, trailing delicately over his upper thighs and then back again. His hand finally wraps around Jongin’s now leaking length and gives a strong stroke, sending a shudder down the younger’s spine. Kyungsoo nibbles on Jongin’s earlobe as he picks up the pace.

“I’ve thought about this so much. About you. About us.” A twist of his hand has Jongin mewling and his back curving. “Nothing I ever imagined can live up to the reality, you are so beautiful Jongin. Your body, your mind, your personality, your face, your cock…” His hand speeds up even more, a relentless pace with only one goal in mind, to drive Jongin over the edge. “…and your lips, wrapped around my cock. You’ve never looked more amazing.” That’s all it takes for Jongin to come tumbling over the edge, covering both of them with his release. His sits there for a few moments, coming down whilst Kyungsoo lovingly strokes through his hair, lulling him into a sleepy state.

“Jongin, we can’t fall asleep here.” Kyungsoo chuckles lightly as he stops his stroking.

“I know…” He doesn’t move for another few seconds “… let’s just go to bed and clean up in the morning?” Jongin’s face is definitely showing the tiredness of the day.

“Okay, but we never decided who gets to sleep in the bed.” Kyungsoo is laughing to himself as the younger climbs off his lap and he can’t help his eyes from devouring the feast that is Jongin’s body once more.

“Come on, let’s just share.”

That night Jongin dreamed of wide eyes and thick rimmed glasses only this time, when he woke, he had Kyungsoo’s arms wrapped around him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The road below is smudged with an array of colours. The yellow from the street laps casting a golden hue to the otherwise mundane as the cars pile up, immobile, crawling towards their destinations. As Jongin slides open the window he can hear the ding ding ding of the crosswalk, the hum of engines and the honking of horns. For a brief moment, he allows the city to enter his apartment, filling the empty spaces with an abundance of sound and inviting the scents of street food and restaurants to envelop his senses.

“What are you doing?” A deep voice asks as it grows closer.

The window closes gently with a clack as Jongin turns around in his seat on the window sill.

“It’s exactly a year today that you and I met for food at Mr Song’s restaurant. The last time we saw Mrs Song. It was raining just like this that night.” Jongin sighs wistfully as he reaches forward for the green tea his boyfriend has made him.

“I guess some things never change.” Kyungsoo muses as he leans down to peck the younger on the lips.

“And some things change for the better.” Jongin smiles as he looks around his apartment that is now filled with the subtle touches of Kyungsoo. The thick, black-rimmed glasses on the coffee table, the endless polaroids hanging from the string in the living room, Kyungsoo’s books stacked beside his architecture magazines on the shelf and the warmth that blooms in his chest every time he thinks about the older male.

“So, food tonight. Mr Song’s?” Kyungsoo quirks and eyebrow, already knowing Jongin’s answer.

“Of course! Mr Song loves me, it’s about time I visited.” Jongin boasts.

“You know he only loves you because you tip him well right?”

“You’re just jealous that I’m his favourite.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kyungsoo smirks as he goes to the bedroom to get changed. “Oh and Jongin, don’t forget to bring a coat and an umbrella. You’re not using mine again.”

Jongin doesn’t forget his coat but he purposely forgets his umbrella so he can huddle with his boyfriend on their way back home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was feeling nostalgic from my trip to Korea this time 3 years ago. And now we’re on lockdown so I can’t even leave the house. So this led to writing this oneshot. I wasn’t sure what it was going to be about only that I had the prompt ‘traffic jam’ and I wanted to capture Seoul in the rain somehow. (It rained almost the entire time I was there but it didn’t stop us having fun.) Also, I miss Soo and Jongin so of course I had to write the two of them. I hope you enjoyed this, it gave me something to do for the last couple of hours. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
